tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Electric
Mister Electric is BLU Medic created by Wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer His theme is "Toy Story 2 - The Evil Emperor Zurg" His battle theme is "Wario: Master of Disguise - Count Cannoli" Appearance Mister Electric is BLU Medic wearing Dr. Gogglestache, Medic Mech-bag, Lo-Grav Loafers, Smock Surgeon, Surgical Survivalist and Trepanabotomizer. He is sometimes seen with Tesla Shock. Personality and Behaviour He is highly unsocial because of his abilities but its also his most profiting thing he could ever imagine. Commanders all around the TF2 Freak world use him as hacker that will gain for them any kind of information from strategy of enemy to most secret arsenal they have. Even when he doesn't care about the war or anything he enjoys what he is doing because of how easy it is to do it thanks to his abilities and gets big profit off it. He has a very big fear of any kind of conflict that includes him fighting because of his ability to overheat that can cause a massive damage to enemy lines but can also make him to go into coma for several days, months or even years or kill him if the overheat is so powerful. Abilities and Powers He is sometimes seen with weapon called Tesla Shock. He uses this weapon as a kind of mid-range weapon in some cases. He says it is because his body is an easy generator for its firing power and mainly because he doesn't want to use his powers that may overheat him. He can create a big wall of zapping electricity. It isn't very dangerous and does minimal damage but staying a long time in it may cause someone to be paralyzed for some time. This wall doesn't last long too and it is more like an escape mechanism to slow down someone that is chasing him. He is also fully immune to this wall paralyzation. His most basic and most used ability is his electric punches that are stronger then normal mercenaries and can give the enemy a little electric shock also known as zap that is not deadly but may hurt for some time. He can transfer himself between any electronics: computers, televisions, robots, toys etc. and override their functions if he so wishes. This means that entering a robot for example he can override their functions and gain full control over their body. He mainly uses this ability to hack and gain information. While there is any electricity around him he can become invisible until he attacks or the source of electricity is shutted down or destroyed. He can practice healing by electricity even though he uses it mainly on himself and no one else. It is very simple. By touching and absorbing the electricity from the source of it he will have a healing factor in his entire body. He can absorb this healing factor from his body that makes him fully healed. If someone touches him their damaged cells will start to regenerate themselves. This is his most powerful and also a very dangerous ability the "overheat". This ability and also his other abilities get stronger the more he fights his opponents. Once overheat is at its full power Mister Electric will explode into a big electric wave that disables any electronics, an highly damages mid-ranked freaks. Although it may also make Mister Electric to go into coma for several days or kill him if it is powerful enough. Faults and Weaknesses * Unlike any other Medic mercenary or Freak he needs his special medi Back-bag to survive. This back-bag helps him to stay on his feet and not become overheated. Without it he can became overheated very easily. * Freaks with same abilities can be immune to his electric powers. * The overheat is a very powerful ability but freaks that have the same abilities, are immune to any kind of damage (uber charge), or are flying can easily counter it. * While he is controlling a robot or toy his form can be seen on computer screens, television screen etc. He needs bypass them in order to be seen in there. * Freaks that are melee fighters and touch him will heal themselfs. Trivia *Some of his powers (transfering between electronics) was inspired from GIFfany from the Gravity Falls series. *This Freak, like the creator's Doctor Haircut was inspired by EngieSpark's freaks. Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Elementals Category:Medics Category:True Neutral beings